


Tĕro

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Honestly Erik you are an asshole, M/M, Poor Charles, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il libro gli cade dalle mani, ed il segnalibro vola via. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tĕro

**Fandom** : X-Men (Movies)  
 **Personaggi** : Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Raven, Hank McCoy, un po' tutti  
 **Pairing:** Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
 **Rating** : NC-17/NSFW  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, What if?  
 **Dedica** : Questa la dedico alla mia Alphareader, Illunis, che, facendomi betare le sue di storie, mi ha fatto venire voglia di scrivere <3  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla.

  
 

  
 

_ **Tĕro** _

  
 

  
 

 __ **(tĕro, tĕris, trivi, tritum, tĕrĕre)**  
verbo transitivo III coniugazione:  
consumare, usurare, logorare  
attraversare di continuo, percorrere spesso, battere una strada  
(del tempo) passare, trascorrere  
affaticare, stancare, estenuare

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

 _"Erik, no!" urla Charles, con la voce e con la mente, ma sa anche che non serve a niente, che oramai Erik ha scelto la sua strada, e poco gli importa che lo porterà lontano da lui._  
"Mi dispiace, Charles." e poi Charles lo vede mentre infila il casco, mentre recide come un abile chirurgo il legame che li ha uniti e che ritorna nella mente di Charles come una molla, un'impatto che manda all'aria l'ordine e porta il caos, mentre ricordi e pensieri, momenti condivisi rotolano da ogni parte come perle che fuoriescono da una collana spezzata.  
"Erik!" ma ormai se n'è andato, lasciando Charles di nuovo solo, intrappolato nella mente di Shawn ad osservare come la moneta – quella dei ricordi di Erik – arrivi lenta, costante, letale e come poi questa trapassi la barriera di carne ed ossa del cranio di Shawn – il suo cranio – portando con sé un dolore insopportabile, quasi soffocante, e la morte.  
Erik ha ucciso Shawn. Ha ucciso Charles.  
La mente è in fiamme, spaccata e ferita, e Charles urla, registrando solo relativamente che quel suono straziante è uscito dalla sua gola che brucia per l'abuso.  
Dolore fisico e dolore intimo si fondono in una sola bolla e Charles non sa più dove inizia il dolore avvertito nella mente di Shawn e quello per la perdita di Erik.  
Cercando di combattere la nausea, Charles chiude gli occhi.

  
 

*

  
  
 

Platone, nel suo Simposio, racconta che una volta esisteva un solo essere che conteneva in sè i tre sessi: uomo, donna e l'androgino, che era ambedue. Siccome erano anche provvisti di una spropositata arroganza, il padre degli Dei decise di separarli, così che potessero essere, sì più deboli ma anche in grado di riprodursi. Da allora, però, le due metà hanno sempre cercato di ricongiungersi, ritrovare il senso di unità ed interezza che avevano in origine.  
Charles non ha mai capito fino in fondo perché i due volessero riunirsi quando dinanzi a loro avevano l'opportunità di crescere individualmente, sviluppare se stessi e i propri talenti, essere pezzi unici e perfetti, senza amalgamare tutto in una sola essenza.  
Evidentemente concetti come questo non li capisci finché non ne provi il significato sulla tua pelle: se mai avesse potuto immaginare che avrebbe trovato una mente come quella di Erik... avrebbe iniziato a cercarlo sin da subito.  
Forse quello che in verità Platone sottolinea è che bisogna a lungo cercarsi, toccare con mano la voragine dell'uno diviso in due prima di capire appieno cosa voglia dire sentirsi _Uno_ di nuovo, sentirsi completo. Tornare alle origini.  
Così è successo con Erik: le loro menti si sono amalgamate, come fossero emisfero destro e sinistro di un solo cervello e si sono completate.  
Charles non ha mai provato una sensazione del genere.  
Nonostante la diffidenza di Erik, e la sua risoluzione – e promessa – di non violare mai la sua mente senza permesso, dopo quella prima volta in mare, fra loro si è creata una sorta di eco, un continuo percepirsi anche quando il telepate non è nella mente dell'altro. E' un concetto che anche il professor Xavier trova difficile spiegare: è come quando si lascia aderire la colla su una superfice e poi la si stacca all'improvviso: i due oggetti sono collegati da un sottile quanto appiccicoso filo di colla. Oppure è come quando la bussola punta sempre a nord, come un pellegrino che sa esattamente dove guardare, come quando si avverte, dalla pelle d'oca o dal rizzarsi dei peli sulla nuca, che qualcuno ti sta osservando... ci sono miriadi di esempi che potrebbe fare ma nessuno potrebbe spiegare in modo soddisfacente questo tipo di connessione, la quale, più Charles scava a fondo nella mente dell'altro, più s'accresce.  
Charles è seduto nel suo studio, la mente persa nel ricordare il fantasma dei ricordi di Erik: è opprimente la complessità della sua mente. Dura come il metallo, lì dove si trova radicato l'odio per Shawn, la rabbia per essere stato vittima di una delle più grandi vergogne della storia dell'umanità e la determinazione a prendersi la vendetta tanto agognata in tutti quegli anni. Poi c'è una parte più vischiosa, una zona che Charles tristemente conosce poiché è una delle zone d'ombra della sua stessa mente: la solitudine. L'insopportabile certezza di essere soli. L'uno diviso in due. Eppure c'è dell'altro. C'è sempre dell'altro e nel buio puoi sorprenderti nel ritrovare una crepa dalla quale entra anche luce. Un'anima non è mai completamente tenebra o luce: essa è divisa a metà, spetta poi a noi dare più spazio all'una o all'altra. Infine una parte soffice, nostalgica: i ricordi di sua madre. Gli stessi che Charles ha visitato nel pomeriggio e che hanno lasciato scorrere lacrime su entrambi i loro volti. Erik ha così tanto da dare, così tanto nascosto in quell'angolo e Charles vorrebbe che ne fosse consapevole, vorrebbe potergli mostrare quella parte di lui, la luce in fondo al tunnel.  
Vorrebbe che Erik potesse vederlo come lo vede lui, attraverso i suoi occhi.  
Sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stanco: è frustrante poter vedere ma non poter far nulla per cambiare le cose. Certe volte, quando ci pensa, viene sommerso da una rabbia impotente che rende il tutto anche peggio di com'è. Certe volte, quando ripensa a quello che Shawn ha fatto al suo amico... vorrebbe poterlo uccidere con le proprie mani. E quest'aggressività lo spaventa, perché lui non è mai stato così, non ha mai anelato alla possibilità di togliere la vita ad una persona.  
C'è sempre una prima volta, evidentemente.  
Sospira nuovamente, cercando di cambiare il corso dei propri pensieri, cercando di focalizzarsi sul presente, sul futuro immediato e su quello che comporterà il cercare di fermare Shawn e il suo gruppo, su ciò che accadrà a loro quando gli umani saranno pienamente consapevoli della loro esistenza.  
Viene distratto dall'avvicinarsi di una mente a lui ormai più che familiare. La propria risuona tendendosi in automatico verso quella di Erik, come se cercasse di riportare a sé un pezzo a lungo perduto. Charles trova faticoso oltre ogni dire lottare per tenere i propri poteri sotto controllo. Ogni volta è sempre più difficile.  
"Amico mio." si alza dalla poltrona, facendosi incontro all'altro, sorridendo leggermente.  
Erik lo studia attentamente con il suo sguardo affilato e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiede e Charles non si stupisce nemmeno più nel constatare quanto gli sia facile vedere oltre. Riesce a comprenderlo in un modo in cui nemmeno Raven è mai riuscita.  
Sono come il segnalibro della stessa anima. Fermi, da sempre, alla stessa pagina.  
Mentire, dunque, sarebbe inutile.  
"No, sono preoccupato."  
Erik annuisce, come se se lo fosse aspettato.  
"Non è una situazione facile, soprattutto per i ragazzi che adesso-" ma s'interrompe quando il telepate scuote la testa.  
"Non è per quello. Mi stavo chiedendo dove questa storia ci porterà. Dove _ti_ porterà."  
L'altro non risponde, e Charles non ha bisogno di leggergli il pensiero per decifrare il suo silenzio: _non c'è nulla che io possa prometterti_.  
Il silenzio sembra protarsi all'infinito finchè Charles non lo spezza, alla disperata ricerca di una scusa per non pensare alla possibilità che Erik vada davvero via.  
"Giochiamo a scacchi, ti va?" Erik accetta di buon grado, sollevato quanto Charles di aver superato quell'impasse, anche se i suoi pensieri sono tinti di un grigio fosco quanto una tempesta in arrivo.  
La partita procede in silenzio, entrambi focalizzati sul gioco, almeno all'apparenza: Erik sta rimurginando su quanto Charles gli ha detto e lui sta facendo lo stesso. Non c'è modo di sfuggire alla trappola del destino che sembra incombere su di loro. Ma se ci fosse una via d'uscita? Se Charles potesse convincere Erik che c'è sempre un altro sentiero accanto a quello che ci ostiniamo a percorrere...  
"Uccidere Shawn, amico mio, non ti porterà la pace." gli dice, spostando l'alfiere. Erik si accomoda contro lo schienale della poltrona e lo guarda, una serena determinazione rende il suo viso bello quanto duro.  
 _Non varcare quella soglia, Erik, ti prego. Non c'è più ritorno._  
Ma Charles, ancora una volta, pensa e non dice. E forse non ce n'è nemmeno bisogno.  
"La pace, Charles" risponde l'altro "non è mai stata un'opzione."  
La porta che conduceva in salvo dalla trappola si chiude con uno schianto e Charles sa già che qualsiasi strada intraprenderanno per loro non esisterà mai un due racchiuso in uno, ma sempre il contrario.  
I giorni passano mentre loro seguono con attenzione le mosse di Shawn, mentre si organizzano, mentre i ragazzi cercando di imparare il più possibile a controllare le loro abilità. Charles è fiero di ognuno di loro come un padre: ripone in questi giovani la speranza, anche se ha perso Darwin ed Angel ha cambiato strada.  
Osserva di nascosto anche Erik che diventa più silenzioso man mano che il giorno X si avvicina. Percepisce solo vagamente le tinte dei suoi pensieri, ed uno fra tutti regna sovrano: uccidere Shawn.  
La sera cala velocemente e Charles è in camera sua, sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra a leggere un libro. La casa è silenziosa, segno che è più tardi di quanto pensi.  
Il suo orologio da polso segna le due passate e quasi si sorprende nello scoprire che è già passato così tanto tempo da quando si è seduto. Comunque è grato per il fatto di aver tenuto la mente lontana da alcuni pensieri per quelle quattro ore: si sente rinato.  
Mette da parte il libro, alzandosi poi dalla poltrona e stiracchiando gli arti a lungo fermi in una posizione, poi come d'abitudine, da quando Shawn ha attaccato l'unità della CIA in cui si trovavano prima, va alla ricerca con i propri poteri delle menti degli altri, ed ogni volta ha paura di scoprire che qualcuno se n'è andato. Sempre ha paura di scoprire che Erik ha già deciso di separare le loro strade, di togliere il segnalibro e cambiare pagina.  
Raven sta sognando di entrare in una stanza piena di persone con l'aspetto di Mystica per poi godere delle loro espressioni sconvolte e Charles non sa se sorridere o scuotere la testa in disapprovazione; Alex sta sognando di correre su una moto lungo una strada infinita e Charles può capire la sua voglia di libertà, la possibilità di non doversi più frenare per paura di ferire qualcuno; Hank sogna formule matematiche e Moira sogna di essere promossa.  
Charles indugia poi sulla soglia della mente di Erik, troppo sollevato dal sapere che è ancora lì. I suoi sogni sono agitati, un miscuglio del tempo passato con sua madre e quello passato con Shawn, un'altalena di rabbia e sofferenza, nostalgia e dolcezza che gli chiudono la gola. Sa che dovrebbe arretrare, subito, ma non ci riesce la sua mente troppo coinvolta in ciò che sta vedendo da essere quasi fuori controllo. Si dice che i sogni rivelino molte più cose, su una persona, di quanto potrebbero mai farlo tutte le parole del mondo, e Charles non potrebbe essere più d'accordo. L'essenza di Erik è tutta lì. O forse no perchè non può evitare di sorprendersi e sussultare leggermente quando, nella confusione dei ricordi, appare il proprio viso.  
 _Charles_.  
Involontariamente nel sogno Erik lo chiama e lui è quasi tentato di rispondergli, avvolgere completamente la sua mente con la propria e ripararlo dagli orrori della sua vita ma non può, perchè Erik potrebbe arrabbiarsi, potrebbe non gradire la sua intrusione in un mondo che dovrebbe appartenere a lui e lui soltanto e Charles non potrebbe biasimarlo: probabilmente, nella situazione inversa, avrebbe la stessa reazione.  
Riprendendo a fatica un controllo ormai sfuggitogli si allontana gradualmente dalla mente del suo amico ma rimane fermo, impietrito a metà strada quando Erik parla nuovamente.  
O meglio è la sua voce nel ricordo che ha Erik.  
 _Un punto tra la rabbia e la serenità_.  
E poi la voce di Erik mentre lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
 _Charles_.  
Il telepate lascia andare la presa sulla mente di Erik con così tanta violenza che si ritrova a cadere per terra, come quando due persone tirano una molla e una lascia la propria estremità così all'improvviso che questa ritorna all'altra con una certa violenza.  
Gli manca il respiro, il cuore batte all'impazzata e la testa sembra essere sul punto di scoppiare mentre le mani tremano e sembrano non aver intenzione di smettere.  
Si trova ancora a terra quando la porta si apre con uno schianto ed Erik fa il suo ingresso nella stanza, pallido come un fantasma. Charles non è per niente sorpreso di trovarlo lì.  
"Chiudi la porta." dice con voce tremante, aggiungendo poi un quasi sussurrato "Ti prego."  
La porta si chiude con gentilezza grazie ai poteri di Erik, mentre questo non stacca nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi da quelli di Charles.  
"Erik, io-"ma non sa come continuare, non sa come spiegargli che la propria mente perde il controllo quando si trova la sua nelle vicinanze, non sa come tradurre in parole il desiderio soverchiante di sparire fra le pieghe dei suoi pensieri e non uscirne più. Non sa come spiegargli che, anche se è un terreno cosparso di frammenti e dolore, è il luogo più confortevole in cui lui sia mai stato.  
"Eri nella mia testa." le parole sono lente, affilate anche se il tono non ha alcuna inclinazione. Charles si tira indietro istintivamente, come a voler mettere distanza fisica fra lui e queste. Deglutisce.  
"S-sì."  
"Anche se ti ho detto che non devi farlo."  
"Sì." il telepate non può far altro che confermare le parole dell'altro in un sussurro appena udibile. Erik annuisce, più rivolto a se stesso che a lui.  
"Hai visto cosa stavo sognando?" è una domanda retorica ma Charles annuisce lo stesso; vorrebbe mettersi in piedi ma non è sicuro che le gambe lo reggano. Così rimane dov'è, con Erik che troneggia sopra di lui, camminando avanti ed indietro come uno squalo affamato.  
"Allora capisci che ci sono confini che noi non possiamo passare."  
Charles sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte.  
"Scusami?"  
Erik gli si avvicina, tendendogli una mano. Charles l'accetta senza esitazioni e poco dopo è di nuovo seduto sulla poltrona, Erik chino su di lui, la mano appoggiata sulla spalla, i visi ad una manciata di centimentri.  
"E' difficile spiegartelo con le parole, Charles, quindi adesso puoi leggere nella mia mente" e poi con una punta di sarcasmo "con il mio permesso."  
Charles deglutisce, sentedosi a disagio, improvvisamente messo alle strette, inchiodato lì dov'è dagli occhi chiari dell'altro. Non è abituato a non avere controllo, a non sapere ed Erik lo sa e sa anche che non si lascerà sfuggire la possibilità di guardare nella sua mente.  
 _Con il mio permesso_.  
Dovrebbe vergognarsi ma questo non fa altro che accendere la sua curiosità e, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell'altro, lascia la sua mente libera di raggiungere quella di Erik, il suo corpo che si scioglie in un sospiro involontario per poi tendersi di nuovo, tutto d'un tratto, in modo quasi doloroso, quando le prime immagini gli affollano la mente.  
Erik aveva ragione, non avrebbe avuto modo di spiegare a parole guizzi e frammenti di fantasie che vedono loro abbracciati, delle loro bocche unite, di oggetti di metallo che tremano con violenza quando Charles sospira il nome di Erik mentre questo divora ogni centimentro di pelle conquistata con le mani. Le braccia di Erik sono un guizzo di muscoli che tremano reggendo il suo peso mentre questo si spinge dentro di lui con un ritmo lento e poi violento, come le maree che si scontrano con gli scogli e si adagiano con dolcezza sulla spiaggia.  
Charles trattiene a stento un gemito, le unghia corte conficcate nei braccioli della poltrona, custode silenziosa di quel momento. Erik è altrettanto sconvolto, il viso arrossato e il respiro più rapido mentre rivive con una certa chiarezza le immagini che per tante notti hanno affollato la sua mente. Queste sembrano formare una spirale in ascesa mentre dettagli e fantasie sempre più ardite si fanno strada nella mente di Erik e poi in quella di Charles, fondendosi tra loro, creando una sinfonia di ansiti e nomi sussurrati, baci rubati a volte con fame altre con dolcezza che sale e sale ed aumenta di volume finchè entrambi non sentono altro che questa, tutto il resto del mondo potrebbe star cadendo a pezzi senza che loro se ne accorgano.  
"Charles." poi Erik parla e il suo nome, sulle sue labbra, sembra una preghiera ed un singhiozzo, un sospiro un _ti prego fermami prima che valichi il confine_ ma la verità è che Charles è dall'altra parte da un po', in attesa che Erik decidesse di fare un passo indietro o in avanti.  
"Erik" ma chi può fermare il metallo che viene attratto dalla calamita? Quale forza può essere più forte dell'attrazione che lega ed unisce i due pezzi che formano un uno? I singoli che poi formano un intero?  
 _Te ne pentirai, Charles_ , lo avverte nella sua mente, in ogni parte di sè, un'eco che si ripete all'infinito, come un volto riflesso sui milioni di cocci di uno specchio infrantumi.  
 _No,_ è la sua secca risposta. _No, non me ne pentirò_. Ma una parte di sè sa che invece lo farà, che maledirà ogni istante di quel momento, ogni carezza, ogni occhiata, ogni bacio, tutto l'affetto e il sentimento che li lega. Sa già che finirà in frantumi e che non riuscirà più a rimettere insieme i pezzi.  
 _Non ne valgo la pena_ , pensa ancora Erik anche se le sue mani lo contraddicono mentre viaggiano sulla pelle tesa del petto, ormai nuda, la camicia abbandonata come una seconda pelle sul pavimento, accanto alle sue ginocchia.  
Charles scuote la testa, troppo preso dai brividi che gli corrono lungo tutto il corpo per formulare anche un solo pensiero coerente.  
Erik geme mentre un fiotto di calore si trasmette dalla sua mente a quella di Charles e poi le loro bocche s'incontrano e sembra che il mondo esploda intorno a loro ma non è così che finirà, vero? Non con uno scoppio ma con un lamento, ma dalle loro labbra escono solo gemiti ed ansiti, mentre Erik tira giù dalla poltrona Charles e lo stringe contrò di sé, lasciando che si accomodi sul suo grembo. Le mani si perdono fra i capelli di Charles, li stringe senza fargli male, dirigendo il bacio come un bravo maestro d'orchestra.  
Ardiscono a separarsi solo quando manca loro il fiato e i polmoni minacciano di scoppiare per la mancanza d'aria; allora sono le fronti a collidere con dolcezza, mentre i respiri s'inseguono e s'intrecciano ma gli occhi sono chiusi nel tentativo di convincere la mente a memorizzare ogni cosa.  
 _Lascia che ci pensi io_ , sussurra Charles poi, con la mente, ed Erik per tutta risposta annuisce. Il telepate allora sorride e lascia un bacio sulla bocca rossa dell'altro e beve il sospiro che si lascia sfuggire, la sua mente avvolta in una coperta calda di rilassatezza ed eccitazione, fiducia. Un vago desiderio di rimanere lì per sempre, su quel pavimento che fa eco a quello di Charles che solleva i lembi della sua maglia e gliela sfila via, contemplando la distesa di pelle che gli si mostra, bianca come la neve e macchiata da alcune lentiggini, cicatrici che sono un costante monito del suo passato. Charles si china a baciare ogni neo, a leccare ogni cicatrice a mordere ogni rilievo che incontra lungo il suo cammino, rabbrividendo solo nel vedere Erik tremare leggermente, trattenere il fiato e stringere con forza gli occhi man mano che lui scende giù.  
Ridacchia leggermente quando Erik quasi fa saltare i bottoni del pantalone che indossa con i propri poteri, indicandogli chiaramente di essere troppo impaziente per aspettare oltre, ma Charles scuote piano la testa.  
 _Oh no, Erik, mi devi del tempo. Tutto quello che ti chiedo è un po' di tempo,_ dice ed Erik annuisce e un nodo si forma nella gola di Charles ma non si ferma, non può fermarsi perchè nel momento in cui lo farà... i pantaloni scivolano giù con facilità, accompagnati dai boxer neri e Charles, affascinato, li osserva percorrere la muscolatura tesa delle gambe, così definite che ne può cogliere ogni contrazione, ogni piccolo spasmo e fremito.  
E' inebriante il poter vedere la vita che effettivamente scorre dentro Erik, vedere attraverso la pelle con la stessa facilità con cui riesce a penetrare la spessa barriera di un cranio e rubare la vera essenza di una persona con la propria mente.  
 _Dio Erik_ , pensa senza riuscire a trattenersi, _sei_ \- ma persino nella sua testa viene sopraffatto dall'emozione e quindi non gli resta altro che usare il corpo per parlare e i loro non parlano, sussurrano cose che rimaranno per sempre incise sull'epidermide, come un tatuaggio, una cicatrice o le rughe che si formeranno in un complicatissimo reticolato di esperienze e ricordi. Charles perde ogni coscienza di se stesso, comincia a muoversi come fosse in un sogno mentre le mani solcano il corpo di Erik, fermandosi sulle ossa iliache che sono spigolose e tendono la pelle come fossero corde di uno strumento che non aspetta altro che essere suonato da mani gentili. Lui non è un bravo musicista ma ci prova comunque e viene ricompensato dal tremore dei muscoli che si contraggono e vibrano come se fossero davvero corde pizzicate da mani esperte. Si china sullo strumento e posa le labbra volendo assorbire quella delicata vibrazione fino a sentirla riverberare dentro di sé, per sentire il proprio corpo rispondere ad essa. Le mani, da bravi pellegrini, abbandonano le sporgenze per affrontare l'impervio viaggio tra dune che non sono altro che gli addominali con i piccoli avvallamenti che creano giochi d'ombra e chiaroscuri che rendono Erik quasi un miraggio, una creatura dispettosa che si mostra e poi si nasconde agli occhi affamati. Anche qui Charles cerca di afferrare con i denti le ombre che corrono sinuose sul torso dell'altro col solo desiderio di strapparle via per esporre totalmente quella distesa alla propria vista, strapparle l'occasionale velo nero con cui cerca di coprirsi.  
 _Charles_ , la supplica di Erik arriva alla sua mente quasi soffocata, un indistinto sussurro che si frammenta nella sua testa in piccoli sospiri, imprecazioni che sono musica per le sue orecchie, eppure lui non lo ascolta intenzionato, da ligio esploratore qual'è, a prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per mappare quel tempio. Una parte insospettabilmente possessiva della sua mente già prepara uno scrigno dove racchiudere quella carta affinchè nessuno possa mai trovare la strada per percorrere in tutta salvezza le affilate sporgenze delle sue anche, le dune labirintiche del suo torso con i giochi d'ombra, o l'ampio petto fasciato da muscoli che fungono da guardiani alle piccole vene sporgenti che come sentieri improvvisi guidano al centro del tempio, lì dov'è nascosta la macchina pulsante della vita. Charles cerca di farsi strada a forza di morsi, graffiando la superfice ed arrossandola ancora di più, lasciando una piccola traccia scura con la quale potrà facilmente ritrovare il punto dov'è celato il cuore. Se qualcuno osasse obiettare dicendogli che è un egoista, Charles sarebbe disposto a gettare via qualsiasi cortesia per urlare _al diavolo gli altri! Che si perdano pure, lui è mio_.  
Incosapevole di star proiettando i propri pensieri nella mente dell'altro si sorprende nel vedere l'intera struttura tremare con forza, come scossa da un terremoto, e il petto si muove rapido in brevi respiri sincopati, che sono vento fra i capelli di Charles, mentre è scosso dal tonare rauco di un gemito e poi di un ringhio ed un'esortazione che non spaventano o alterano l'incedere quieto del viandante che adesso si disseta con le gocce raccolte sapientemente nel pozzo della clavicola. Charles non resiste alla tentazione di tracciarne la sporgenza con le dita per lasciarle correre lungo il collo teso sul quale poi distende la mano, quasi con l'intenzione di lasciarvi un'impronta, così come i primitivi lasciavano tracce di se stessi nelle caverne che consideravano casa. E perché no? Charles si nasconde in quella caverna e ne aspira l'odore familiare e allo stesso tempo tutto nuovo e vi lascia un segno, una qualche indicazione che dica _questa è casa mia e nessuno può entrare_.  
 _Nessuno, nessuno dannazione!_ Gli fa eco la mente di Erik, oramai completamente annegata in un mare di desiderio e di inebetita incredulità alla reverenza con cui l'altro lo sta esplorando e toccando, come fosse qualcosa di forte e maestoso, bellissimo e fragile allo stesso tempo. La penultima tappa del viaggio è il suo viso.  
Il pellegrino carezza con la punta delle dita le ossa degli zigomi, il profilo del naso, delle labbra e del mento, traccia con le labbra le rughe sulla fronte e poi finalmente lascia che le loro labbra si ritrovino in un bacio disordinato che porta con sè i sapori delle terre visitate e l'impazienza di un ritrovarsi frenetico dopo essersi a lungo cercati.  
Erik lascia scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena e lo tira contro di sè affinchè possa riempire tutti gli spazi, amalgamarsi perfettamente alla sua forma come se fossero nati solo per quello, per funzionare come un perfetto meccanismo.  
Avvolge il viso di Charles con le mani, le dita vagano curiose ed affamate, il pollice destro percorre il perfetto arco del suo labbro superiore, mentre i denti si occupano di vezzeggiare la pelle del mento. Charles trattiene a stento un piccolo sospiro ed è quando fissa i suoi occhi azzurri nei suoi che Erik perde ogni contatto con la realtà ed ogni laccio che lo teneva legato sembra allentare la propria presa solo per l'arco di quella notte, solo perché lui possa liberamente amare quest'uomo meraviglioso e torturarsi, nel futuro, al ricordo di ciò che poteva essere suo ma che lui non ha voluto prendere.  
Charles lo guarda interrogativo mentre si mette nuovamente seduto e lui, per tutta risposta, ghigna.  
 _Credi di essere l'unico a volere più tempo?_ Gli dice mentalmente. _Mi darai più tempo?_  
Erik- persino nei suoi pensieri le parole escono disordinate e senza controllo. Erik sa che entrambi non resisteranno a lungo ma questa è una questione che va ben al di là del mero piacere fisico. Questo è un addio ma allo stesso tempo non lo è.  
 _Sì_. Sussurra la voce di Charles. _Tutto quello che vuoi_.  
Ma se la sua voce promette tempo il suo corpo è di ben altro avviso mentre si spinge con impazienza contro Erik alla ricerca di un sollievo che si stanno negando da troppo tempo, troppo presi ad esitare nell'illusione di poter allontanare la fine, di non vederla mai arrivare all'orizzonte pronta a separarli, lasciando loro solo il fantasma di dita che accarezzano con leggerezza, labbra che s'inseguono e sussurrano... non ci sarà altro per loro, alla fine, che fantasmi con cui riempire i vuoti.  
Gesti con cui ferirsi nel desiderio di sentirsi vivi nuovamente.  
Charles chiude gli occhi mentre l'altro lo solleva conducendolo verso il letto, lasciandocelo cadere sopra per poi farsi spazio fra le sue cosce.  
Se Charles è un pellegrino silenzioso che si muove col tatto e la vista, Erik è un predatore affamato che si affida solo ai propri sensi.  
L'olfatto, mentre aspira l'odore del suo sesso, l'eccitazione che si riversa in bianche perle dalla punta rossa che attende solo di essere assaggiata, ed Erik non si fa ripetere l'invito due volte mentre con la lingua raccoglie ogni goccia bianca che si rivelano essere dolceacri, con qualcosa in più che è probabilmente il sapore delle labbra di Charles ancora impresso sulle sue papille. L'udito è teso per cogliere ogni piccolo suono, seppure strozzato, che prontamente lascia le labbra rosse di Charles e riempie l'aria intorno a loro mentre Erik divora la carne tesa dell'altro, prendendone più che può finché Charles, con un singhiozzo, non lascia scattare i fianchi in alto, alla ricerca di più calore ed Erik è già pronto e lo costringe a stare fermo contro il materasso, a lasciarlo fare e sopportare perché adesso è il suo turno di giocare. Perché adesso è lui che ha bisogno di tempo per memorizzare ogni dettaglio, tutte quelle piccole cose da rimpiangere quando tutto sarà troppo persino per le spalle di Magneto.  
"Erik!" Charles gli strattona piano i capelli, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea di lui e di spingersi verso quel calore insopportabile che lo sta facendo ammattire, mentre il predatore usa le unghie e lascia segni sulla sua pelle arrossata, graffiando fin dove può arrivare, succhiando con maggior vigore , spinto dal desiderio di mandare in pezzi Charles, di spogliarlo fino a che non si riveli tutto ai suoi occhi, di divorare ciò che è nascosto dietro il guscio.  
"Erik-" ansima l'uomo, stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita, le nocche sbiancano per la forza che sta applicando "Erik, ti prego-" ma il resto della frase viene divorata da un gemito mentre il predatore ricomincia a nutrirsi fino a quando l'altro non si spegne in una serie accorata di imprecazioni e dolcezza che giungono al suo udito come un sottofondo sfocato ed incomprensibile. Erik risale lungo il corpo accaldato e, adesso, rilassato di Charles, e rimane immobile ad osservare il volto stravolto dell'altro, i capelli disordinati e sudati, le labbra rosse per i baci e i morsi che si è autoinflitto per trattenere la voce, gli occhi chiusi mentre cerca di attraverare la foschia post-orgasmo.  
 _Smettila di usare quel sorrisetto compiaciuto_! Lo rimprovera mentalmente, riaprendo all'improvviso gli occhi e questo porta Erik ad allargare ancora di più il proprio sorriso e a trasformarlo in un sorriso da squalo, come gli dice spesso Raven.  
Charles ricambia, sorridendo nella stessa maniera: sembra che un peso sia appena scivolato loro dalle spalle trasformando quella notte nella prima di tante e non in un preludio di un addio. Si guardano finché Erik non può più sopportarne lo sguardo e si riappropria delle sue labbra, reclamandolo in un bacio lento e bagnato.  
" _Charles-_ " sussurra contro le sue labbra ma questo ha già capito ed annuisce con vigore ed Erik perde un attimo le parole e il fiato ed ogni cognizione di tempo, spazio e luogo ad esser sinceri dinanzi all'incredibile, incrollabile e quasi irritante fiducia che Charles nutre nei suoi confronti. Si bagna le labbra, scendendo dal letto solo per recuperare il necessario.  
"Non metterlo." mormora velocemente Charles, arrossendo; Erik alza semplicemente un sopracciglio in una muta domanda. "E' che voglio... sentirti. Non voglio-" ma Erik occupa le sue labbra in un breve bacio d'assenso.  
Quello che viene dopo è una confusa sequenza di gesti e parole, un affondare lento e ritmico nel corpo di Charles, nel suo calore, nel proprio piacere che gli annebbia la mente e lui deve sforzarsi di rimanere presente perché non vuole perdersi nulla: la faccia quasi sofferente di Charles, gli occhi ancorati ai suoi ed umidi, la bocca aperta per lasciar passare imprecazioni colorite e far entrare aria che sembra mancare, i muscoli del corpo completamente tesi, il rossore che è sbocciato su ogni dove ed evidenzia le sue lentiggini, i capelli sudati ed incollati alla fronte...  
Sembra essere passata un'eternità quando l'orgasmo lo travolge, ed è una sensazione che non ha mai provato: è come essere strattonati via da un'onda violenta da un lato, e tirato dall'altro lato. Per un attimo ha la sensazione di essere sul punto di strapparsi a metà, e forse è così, forse si è davvero strappato in due come un vecchio foglio di carta ed è impossibile incollarlo insieme, è impossibile che torni più come prima mentre l'inchiostro cola via come sangue.  
Charles lo stringe fra le braccia, mugugna qualcosa che somiglia terribilmente ad un " _sempre_ " e poi si addormenta.

  
 

 

*

  
  
_Quando si risveglia è sulla spiaggia._  
Erik è davanti a lui con l'elmo di Shawn, lo sguardo fosco. Charles cade in ginocchio, un dolore lancinante alla base della spina dorsale. Qualcuno chiama il suo nome ma lui non riesce a sentirlo, il dolore è troppo forte e non riesce nemmeno ad urlare.  
Lui ed Erik si guardano negli occhi. Sposta brevemente lo sguardo su Raven: sembrano tutti così distanti, anni luce da lui, fuori dalla sua portata.  
E lui si sente strappato, un foglio a metà calpestato su cui c'è scritta, con inchiostro nero, una sola parola: fine.  
Quando se ne accorge è troppo tardi: Azazel li porta via in un risucchio confuso di nebbia rossa.  
Un attimo prima Erik era lì, un attimo dopo non c'è più.

  
 

_*_

  
 

Il libro gli cade dalle mani, ed il segnalibro vola via.  
Alzandosi lo recupera, e poi lo lancia da qualche parte sul divano, con noncuranza.  
Si guarda allo specchio: i capelli gli ricadono in disordine intorno al viso, la barba è cresciuta e reclama di essere accorciata. Gli occhi sono rossi, il viso contratto in una smorfia perenne. Le guance sono bagnate da lacrime che non sa di aver versato.  
La polvere gli danza intorno al suo passaggio, la scuola è silenziosa.  
Il mondo è silenzioso nella sua testa. Si riempie un bicchiere di scotch e lo scola in un solo sorso. Lo sguardo vaga per la stanza finché non si posa sulla scacchiera impolverata, deposta sul tavolino che raggiunge a stento le sue ginocchia.  
Le poltrone sono desolatamente vuote. Come la casa. Come Charles stesso.  
Un improvviso moto di rabbia lo coglie mentre rovescia il tavolo e la scacchiera finisce sul pavimento con i pezzi che schizzano ovunque. Prova una malsana soddisfazione nel distruggere tutto quello che lui ed Erik hanno condiviso.  
Vorrebbe essere altrettanto bravo con i ricordi, ma ogni giorno che passa, parallelamente alla sua rabbia, cresce anche l'ostinazione con cui il suo subconscio si aggrappa ad essi e lui non ha più la forza per cercare di tirarli via e gettarli da qualche parte per non ritrovarli mai più.  
Si versa un altro bicchiere, ignorando i pezzi degli scacchi che finiscono sotto ai suoi piedi nudi. Rotolano via inerti sotto i mobili, abbandonati al buio e al silenzio.  
Charles si passa una mano sul viso, stanco, quasi apatico. Il dolore alle gambe, ultimo regalo di Erik, comincia a pizzicare così prende un'altra dose del siero che Hank gli ha preparato.  
Torna a sedersi sul divano, osserva il soffitto, mentre il liquido entra in circolo.  
 _Sempre._ E' stato lui a pronunciare quella parola nonostante fosse una chiara bugia, con la scusante di essere troppo stanco per pensare coerentemente a ciò che diceva.  
Chiude gli occhi, la testa gli gira. I ricordi si trasformano in sogni ed i sogni in incubi e lui è sempre lì, a ripercorrere strade già intraprese e a rimpiangere quelle mai scelte.  
Lentamente il siero comincia ad agire e il leggero mormorare nella sua mente cessa di esistere come se non ci fosse mai stato; vorrebbe che potesse essere così anche per quello che lui ed Erik hanno condiviso. Certe volte, quando tocca il fondo della sua depressione, quasi vorrebbe non averlo mai salvato dal mare. La sua vita sarebbe stata decisamente migliore, adesso, no?  
Sussulta, come ogni volta che questo pensiero lo sfiora: fa male, male sentirsi così, desiderare che una persona non sia mai esistita quando in verità non si fa altro che anelarne la presenza. E la rabbia che lo prende per essersi ridotto a quel punto, per essersi fatto trasformare da Erik in quello- lo trascina sempre in un quasi attacco di panico: il respiro gli s'incastra in gola ed il cuore fa male come se fosse in procinto di spaccarsi, ma tanto è già a metà. Quando si calma, si sente sempre più spossato e stanco. Consumato.  
Sarebbe bello poter sparire come ha fatto Erik, sulla spiaggia ed infrangere tutte le promesse che non ha fatto ma che avrebbe potuto-  
"Sei così sciocco, Charles, credere ancora a queste cose." e sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi, come parlasse nel sonno, lascia che il corpo gli venga sconquassato da una risata che sa più di pianto e lascia che questa si disperda nella stanza, tintinnando, come i pezzi della scacchiera, come i pezzi di se stesso che sembrano disperdersi con ogni giorno che passa.  
Una statua di pietra che consumata dal tempo finirà per sgretolarsi in attesa di un miracolo.  
E poi questo arriva sottoforma di una serie di tonfi e di una voce che lo chiama.  
 _"Professore!"_  
Allora Charles riapre gli occhi su una nuova realtà che è sempre la stessa ma è definitivamente diversa da prima e nota quello che prima non avrebbe mai potuto notare: un pedone, un solo pedone dei bianchi, è rimasto in piedi, accanto alla scacchiera rovesciata.  
Piccolo, coraggioso pedone che non si è arreso alla sua furia devastatrice ed è rimasto lì, pronto a dar battaglia.  
E lui ancora non lo sa, ma quel piccolo pedone, ostinatamente in piedi, avrà un nome.  
Ed è sempre ciò che rimane sul fondo quando tutto il resto è andato via: _speranza_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
 

  
 


End file.
